Kimizuka Oneshots
by ITSDARE5
Summary: A series of Kimizuka oneshots ranging from the beginning and end of the anime, from sweet to mature situations. Enjoy, :)


**My all time favorite OTP from one of the first anime I had ever watched. Happy to finally write for them. This will be a series of oneshots :)**

He would never get past this would he? They had been dating exclusively for almost a month now and to say Doumeki was happy was one hell of an understatement, or at least it was burning intensely on the inside. Their relationship had been going great in terms of Watanuki being bit more tolerant of his presence than usual and the occasional occurrence when Watanuki would show up at his house in the middle of the night and crawl into his bed with a huff but never any words of reason. Even then he would wiggle away if Doumeki tried to wrap an arm around him or cradle him with his own warmth. That was the only issue so far. The bespectacled other was extremely odd about physical contact.

They had kissed once, after the incident of a rather messy confession. Watanuki allowed hand holding but other than that nothing further.

"Hey."

"What?" The shorter answered with a hint of an attitude but nearly not as much as usual.

Doumeki leaned across the picnic blanket using an arm for support.

The bespectacled other was concentrating intensely on a flower nearby where they were perched under a large tree.

Once he felt a warmth coming closer to him. He turned his head to see the slightly taller leaning over him his face just an inch away. He had that damn blank look in his eyes. He opened is mouth to yell, to shout, anything but closed it once he looked into those light brown almost honey eyes. His eyes widened for a short second before he tumbled away dramatically, legs swinging around as he retreated, his back against the tree now. If he looked up a second sooner he would seen the other roll his eyes.

"Don't get so close to me!"

"Why?"

"Because! Because!... Because I say so!"

It was then Doumeki realized the other was clutching his chest with one hand, his cheeks were noticeably pink and, his facial expression was angry yet... terrified.

"Just...don't."

The other leaned back and seemed to be processing the words.

He looked over to Watanuki, who was playing with the hem of his uniform and looking uncharacteristically timid pass he sat cross legged.

Doumeki looked down at the flower the other had been studying prior.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He snapped out o his trance.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want me to touch you I won't. I'm sorry."

The answer was curt, blunt and polite, like Doumeki himself... most of the time.

"...It's not that." The voice was barely above a whisper. He almost didn't hear it.

He waited for the other to continue. Watanuki let out a huge sigh, his eyes turning to the flower as well. His face scrunched up in a funny way before he abruptly brought his hand to his cheeks harshly and brought his one was up to his chest, burrying hhis face in them. There were a lot of muffled noises coming from him while Doumeki raised an eyebrow and attempted to listen to what was being said.

"Watanuki." He reached out a hand to his head but was met with him flinching away aggressively.

"I said don't okay! It's not because I don't like it! It's because I like it!... sort of." His face was bright red now.

"I just... you wouldn't understand! Whenever you get to close of look at me too long I st this weird feeling in my chest like something is going to burst! So I'd appreciate it if you didn't get so damn close without warning!"

"So I should warn you next time."

The other was seething for a moment.

"I get that way too."

"Huh?" He was caught off guard by the words.

"I feel that way too when I'm around you. That's normal. It's supposed to happen."

"All the time?"

He looked thoughtful for moment before replying, "Yes."

Doumeki studied the astonished look on his face before letting just the tiniest smile appears on his face for a second and Watanuki missed it.

"So... that's normal... I-I guess it's okay then."

"What's okay?"

And just then the bespectacled other looked like he was going to lay a hand on him.

"If you... do stuff to me."

The other's eyes widened uncharacteristically at the choice of words.

Watanuki turned an even brighter red as he began to sputter.

"Not like that you-you pervert! I mean small stuff like hugging and cuddling and-and... kissing."

He looked like he'd die just from uttering the word.

"Hm." He hummed in acknowledgement.

Doumeki studied the flower once more for a long while before looking up to be met with the cute puckered lips of his boyfriend. His expression was one of nervous determination and slight irritation, his eyes were shut tightly.

The other resisted the urge to laugh and poke fun at the shorter for fear of him changing his mind. He slowly leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched. It was only for half a second and immediately after Watanuki fell backwards and collapsed on the picnic blanket, his eyes shut tightly.

Again Doumeki smiled that small smile and Watanuki missed it.


End file.
